


Dean Likes Cookies, Probably

by Lady_Line



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Line/pseuds/Lady_Line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pie is fine, but cookies are good too, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Likes Cookies, Probably

Cas is stubborn.  That’s one of the things that Dean loves about the guy.  But this is ridiculous.  Cas just got back to the bunker after hitting the grocery store by himself for the first time, and he insists on carrying in all the groceries at once.  He refuses any help Dean tries to give him, shouting him out of the way and then shoving him out of the kitchen before Dean could start  putting anything away (he may or may not have resisted more than strictly necessary, because having Cas’s hands all over him is never a bad thing).

 

Dean starts getting worried, though, when he hears something smash in the kitchen.  He runs in all the way from the library, but Cas intercepts him at the door and orders that he turn his “ass around and go do something else for a while.” When Dean suggests a couple of “something elses” that they could do together, Cas smirks and pushes him away again (but with a little less enthusiasm this time).

 

About twenty minutes later, Dean is up in his room, doing a little “inventory” of his porn stash, when he smells burning.  Another not-quite-panicked-but-what-the-hell-are-you-up-to-Cas sprint down to the kitchen gets him another shooing and shoving, but this time by a much messier Cas.  Dean spots flecks of red (hopefully jam), brown (definitely hopefully chocolate), and flour all over Cas’s front.  He considers explaining the benefit of using an apron to him, but decides that he might as well have fun helping Cas out of those dirty clothes later, so he keeps his yap shut.

 

  
Another twenty minutes finds Dean sprawled on one of the leather sofas in the sitting room, a copy of  _Watchmen_  in his hands (Rorschach is Dean’s favorite, but he’d never admit that to anyone).  Cas comes in, holding a plate covered with a paper towel.  Dean points at the plate, eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline, “You made something?”  

Cas lays the plate down on the coffee table and takes the paper towel off with a little flourish (Cas’s been watching Food Network again, apparently), and grins expectantly at Dean.

 

"So, you made…cookies?" They look like they were baked for about five minutes past the point of edible, all black around the edges and brittle as hell.  Dean picks one up and looks over at Cas, who’s standing there looking adorable and excited and really, how could Dean ever have kicked him out of the bunker all those weeks ago?  

Dean sighs, breaks it in half, and bites into the center of it, where it’s almost very close to still being a cookie.  He’s surprised that it’s actually pretty good, if you can get past the initial sooty taste.  He lets Cas know how much he appreciates the effort about two and half seconds later, once he’s dragged Cas up to his room.

  
It is laundry day, after all.


End file.
